Khera
Khera is the planet that all the Kherubim in the various Image and Wildstorm titles originate from. To outsiders, Khera seems like a utopia, with its highly advanced technology, crime-free cities and fair government. In reality this is the furthest thing from the truth. Despite how things may have been in the past, present-day Khera is a planet populated by elitists. They live in a system that separates people by race, sex, species and type of superhuman ability. There are 3 types of being that are considered true Kherubim on Khera. The Pantheon (of which Mr. Majestic, Mythos, Spartan, Imperator, Lord Entropy and Emp are members) consists of all males who possess a Superman power set. High ranking Pantheon members are also called "Lords" and are capable of becoming "High Lords". High Lords can abandon their physical bodies and ascend to a higher level of being. After the Pantheon there are males and females who are "normal" by Kheran standards. All their physical attributes are superhuman (though not nearly as high as that of Pantheon members) and they extremely long lived. The Coda (of which Zealot is a member) are the females who are trained from birth to be warriors. The Pantheon and the Coda make up the government of Khera and are usually in opposition. The Pantheon prefers to ignore their violence-filled past and strive for intellectual and scientific advances. The Coda feels they should always be ready for war and actively looking to conquer others. In both groups there are Lords, beings with vast psychic powers and the ability to control energy. The last group is the Shaper’s Guild. Genetically they are not true Kherubim but they are not considered different by the other two groups. The Shapers are all like Warblade; they can turn their bodies into liquid metal, shape it, and harden it into various bladed weapons as well as create projectiles. They are the architects and engineers of Khera. There is also a whole population of sentient robots like Spartan that are used for personal protection. The Titanthropes, or Titans, are the original race of Khera. They live underground and are used for heavy labor. Maul was a Titan-human hybrid. They are treated unfairly by the “true” Kherubim and not considered as good as even the human-Kherubim hybrids, but they are not as bad off as the Daemonites. After the war, all Daemonites were made slaves. They are the lowest of society and live in the hidden ghettos of Khera. Every Kherubim is a member of one of 7 military factions. They are called factions like membership is a choice, but membership is decided when a Kherubim is born and is connected to the type of being each Kherubim is. Members of the Kherubim Pantheon are Warlords that lead other Kherubim into battle and thanks to their amazing abilities can handle the biggest threats on their own. Not all Pantheon members are Warlords, but all Warlords come from the Pantheon. Warlords all all have a Superman power set and they are the "most highly evolved members of the Kheran nobility". The normal Kherubim are split into two groups, the Coda and the Brotherhood of the Blade. The Coda, as mentioned, are all female and the Brotherhood are all male. Other than sex, the two groups are basically the same but the Coda has more political power. Some members of the Brotherhood have taken to splicing Shaper DNA into their own to give themselves similar metallic-blade powers. The Titans are all Titanthropes and are used for their brute strength and massive size. The Shapers Guild and the Spartan Guards don't change at all from how it is when they are not in war. The last faction is the Adrastea. They are like the normal Kherubim but they all have psychic powers (many are empaths). The group was originally a slave caste but became a powerful underground criminal organization. In Majestic, Mr. Majestic's second solo series, the true history of Khera and the Kherubim was revealed. The original Kherubim came from somewhere else a long time ago and the Kherubim race that exists now are just copies, made and distributed through space thanks to Kherubim Technology. The first Kherubim created Planet-Shapers, massive terraforming machines that could be sent to suitable planets and through a long process, would rebuild the Kherubim race there. The Planet-Shapers would land on a still-forming planet and stay dormant beneath the mantle until sentient life evolved on the planet. At this point, the Planet-Shaper would release Kherubim (made inside the machine from "pure Kherubim gene-stock" it carried) and the natural sentient race of the planet would be made into a servitor race. To ensure that the new Kherubim flourished, the Planet-Shapers would restructure climate and geographic conditions to best suit the Kherubim. Also, giant robots would come from the Planet-Shapers and kill most of the servitor race, thinning down their numbers so they would never pose a threat to the new Kherubim. Sometimes the native sentient race was considered "unusable or deviant" and therefore had to be destroyed. The Daemonites (the Kherubim's worst enemy) are just a slave species that were able to fight back, not actually evil creatures. The only people that know this secret history are Mr. Majestic, Zealot and Helspont.